Rogelio and Xiomara
Rogelio & Xiomara is a relationship on Jane the Virgin, portrayed by Jaime Camil and Andrea Navedo. History Xiomara and Rogelio dated when they were teenagers and went to high school together – they met in Biology class.Chapter Eleven When Xiomara got pregnant with Jane she was 16, and Rogelio was 17. Xiomara decided not to include Rogelio in her and Jane's life as he told her to have an abortion, once she revealed to him that she was pregnant.Chapter Two Reconnecting In the Spring of 2013, Xiomara randomly saw Rogelio in The Passions of Santos and decided to write to him and tell him that he has a daughter. In Autumn 2014, Rogelio shows up at the bar where Xiomara performs, to ask her to be a part of his daughter's life. Xiomara's feelings for Rogelio are quickly rekindled once he is back in her life, while Rogelio, at first, views their dalliances as casual. He does let her know how much he cares for her, telling her 'you are very important to me, Xiomara'.Chapter Three Together After putting the breaks on any rekindling of romance, Xiomara decides to embark on an adult relationship with Rogelio. This reveals a number of things – the malice Rogelio's mother holds towards Xiomara, Rogelio's hesitance to fall in love again after his heart was broken by his first wife, Luciana, and Xiomara's lack of experience in creating a life for herself and her realization that maybe she is still very young at heart and only beginning to explore her independence. After straightening out the misunderstanding with Rogelio's mother, Liliana nonetheless tells Xo and Ro that they shouldn't be together. Xiomara feels rejected and overwhelmed that Rogelio doesn't step to her defense and she leaves his house. She ends up at a bar, where she runs into her one-time beau, Marco, and while he comforts her they kiss. Xiomara immediately stops it and leaves, to have Rogelio tell her the following day that he did throw out his mother and defend Xo after Xo left his house. Despite having a very close, and somewhat subordinate relationship with his mother, Rogelio is furious with her for hurting Xo and actually stands up for himself in the process.Chapter Seventeen Struggling with her secret, Xiomara tries to keep their relationship going until she can't hold in her secret any longer and reveals to Rogelio that she kissed her ex. Rogelio, having been very publicly humiliated by his ex-wife cheating on him, is livid and immediately breaks up with Xiomara. She understands but is heartbroken as she still loves Rogelio, and so is he.Chapter Twenty Xiomara and Rogelio get 'drunk married' in VegasChapter Twenty-Two and decide to start dating, taking one step at the time and not forge headfirst into a fully fledged marriage (they do not divorce, however).Chapter Twenty-Four Rogelio divulges to Xiomara that he is still incredibly angry with her for keeping Jane from him.Chapter Thirty However, their relationship has reached a point where they are capable of working through big issues and weather storms in companionship. When Liliana and Xo find common ground and affection for one another, Liliana encourages Rogelio to propose to Xiomara.Chapter Thirty-Two Although she loves Rogelio and wants to marry him, Xo hesitates to say yes as she does not want more children – and Rogelio does.Chapter Thirty-Three The two try to compromise and find a way to stay togetherChapter Thirty-FourChapter Thirty-Five but, in the end, Xiomara turns down Rogelio's proposal and they break up. Both have a hard time with it being over, but still consider each other family. This is tested when Xo, in a vulnerable moment, sleeps with Rogelio's arch-rival, Esteban Santiago, and they fight about how hurt Rogelio is in the days leading up to Jane and Michael's wedding. However, they make amends and share a dance outside of the wedding venue. 3 years later Xiomara And Rogelio slowly find their way back to each other and Xo proposes to him with her father's ring and they finally get married, but Rogelio got some shocking news that Darci is pregnant with his child for 7 months. Chapter Sixty-Four In the recurrence of season 4, towards the end, Xo learns she has breast cancer. Getting a mastectomy removed it. And while recovery, Xo put everyone's needs before her own. She discovered she began getting Chemo Brain. (Chemo brain is a common term used by cancer survivors to describe thinking and memory problems that can occur after cancer treatment.) She was given a treatment named Chemo Cold Cap (it freezes the chemo fog out of your brain cells). While begging the journey of the Chemo Cold Cap, she made a friend named Donna. Donna suffered from cancer herself and had indeed been doing the Chemo Cap for a long period of time. She then had another case of Cancer, which leads to her death. Xo fought through the journey of Chemo Cap and eating pot brownies to sooth the pain. Friends Xo discovers she's pregnant from her fling with Esteban Santiago and deliberates on how to handle having an abortion, mostly concerned with how it will affect her relationships with Rogelio and Alba. Xo's decision to not have the baby ends up mending wounds between her and Rogelio when Xo tells him that if she wasn't going to have another child with him, someone she loves, she wouldn't have a child with Esteban. Quotes Trivia * Rogelio and Xiomara dated when they were 16. * Ro and Xo first said 'I love you' on Beach Day in 1990 when they had only dated for a weekChapter Sixty-One. * Xiomara and Rogelio are each other's true loves. * They get married at the Marbella Hotel. Photos :Rogelio and Xiomara/Gallery Notes and references }} Category:Romances Category:Family